Sandai Kitetsu
1,000,000, while it was sold for only 50,000 due its curse.}} | owner = Kitetsu → Ippon-Matsu → Roronoa Zoro | grade = Wazamono | type = Long sword; Cursed sword | first = Chapter 97; Episode 49 }} The Sandai Kitetsu is one of the Wazamono grade swords, a "Sharp Sword". Like all of its predecessor Kitetsu swords, this one is said to be cursed. Zoro picked the sword from a barrel of cheap katanas in a shop at Loguetown after sensing its quality; Tashigi later identifies the sword from a catalogue. When the owner first saw it, he was not going to allow Zoro to buy it, telling him of the curse. Zoro liked the concept and decided to test his luck against the curse. He threw it into the air and held out his arm, willing to let it cut his arm off. Zoro's luck won and the blade circled neatly around his arm. The shop owner gave Zoro both Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri for his skill and luck. Appearance Sandai Kitetsu is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden. Abilities Like all of the swords crafted by Kitetsu, this one is said to be cursed, and will supposedly bring a horrible death to all of its owners. Sandai Kitetsu has a sharp edge, making it easier to use for cutting. When it was used by Zoro to test his luck against its curse, its previous owner tried to warn Zoro it would cut off his arm. When the blade passed by without harming Zoro, it cut deep into the floor point first, leaving only one fourth of the blade sticking out of the floor. However, Zoro has commented that the sword appears to be a "problem child"; notably, it seemed to be bloodthirsty and wanted to make his arm slash without his direction. It can also be noted that Zoro can "feel" this sword's presence without even seeing it, which Zoro himself noted when Chopper found him while his (Zoro's) top half was stuck inside a chimney at Water 7. He also felt that it was cursed from the moment he touched it. After acquiring it, Zoro uses this sword as one of his three for his Santoryu. Translation and Dub Issues The name part of the sword is actually the "Kitetsu" part with the "Sandai" being an identifier of generation ("San" being "Three", so Third Generation). Thus, the official English versions (FUNimation, Viz) translate the generation identifier but not the name of the sword itself, coming out to "Kitetsu III" in writing (in the Manga, and Anime Subs/Titles) and spoken aloud as "Kitetsu The Third" in the dub. Trivia *It seems from their name and classification, the Kitetsu were made weaker with each new sword. Being of the lowest grade of the three swords, Sandai Kitetsu is the weakest of all the Kitetsu swords. Its name also indicates it was the last of the three to be made. *In the Water 7 arc, Chopper handles the sword for a period of time, and he is unaffected by its curse. References Site Navigation de:Sandai Kitetsu (Schwert) fr:Sandai Kitetsu it:Sandai Kitetsu ca:Sandai Kitetsu es:Sandai Kitetsu Category:Meito